


The Witcher's Wife

by j_gabrielle



Series: little bird [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anxious Jaskier, Arranged Marriage, How does one tag something like this, Jaskier POV, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Just like the countless torrid romances that filled the Omegan sections of any morally dubious bookstore, Jaskier wrote in answer to the first ad he saw in the Matchmaking section of a stolen magazine, and that was that.It will be fine, he fusses with his hair for the umpteenth time.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: little bird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705315
Comments: 24
Kudos: 299





	The Witcher's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had a plot for this but I... Lost it (❁°͈▵°͈)
> 
> I didn't want to just leave this in my drafts so I thought I would share it as is. It could do as a stand-alone anyways. I don't know if I would pick this up, but if I do, stay tuned to this space. Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe! Sending you all my love x

Jaskier watches the last of the sun rays swallow the horizon as the train cuts through the darkening day. The journey had taken him longer than expected but the thought of meeting his husband gave him the buoyant lift he needed to cut past the fatigue. 

It will be fine, he assures himself. Geralt will be there at the station as he had said he would be. Ciri might be there too, but from the letters that they'd exchanged in the last seven months, she might even be a little too small to even know what was happening around her. Jaskier wouldn't have blamed Geralt if he wanted to keep his daughter away from him until he was sure of this arrangement.

There was no enigma about why Jaskier would be on a train heading to the edge of the world - Geralt was a widowed Alpha in need of someone to care for his toddler daughter and Jaskier was the Omega who needed a way out of Lettenhove and life in a gilded cage. Just like the countless torrid romances that filled the Omegan sections of any morally dubious bookstore, Jaskier wrote in answer to the first ad he saw in the Matchmaking section of a stolen magazine, and that was that.

It will be fine, he fusses with his hair for the umpteenth time.

The train was taking a bend and he thinks he can see the lights of the valley peeking out of the shadows. No, there would be a wedding night to seal the deal, so to speak, and _that_ would be it. They will be married, he would be Geralt's wife and Ciri's mother, do his due and that will be his life. They would share a home and a bed, and he can only hope that Geralt would be a kind husband. He dismisses the thought the moment it occurs to him. 

Jaskier picks up his suitcase and heads towards the doors when he feels the train curl to a stop.

The letter he had received with the train ticket to a village with a name he cannot pronounce, sits tucked against his breast pocket. He has reread the severe scratch of alphabets and sentences so many times it is a little faded in places and creased in many more. He holds on to the only things he could carry with him during his runaway escape through the dead of night, distinctly aware of how awfully out of place he would look in his simplest silks in a household of an Alpha like Geralt. But it was all he had and it would have to do until he could work up a new wardrobe more suitable to this turn in life.

Tucking a stray curl of his dark hair behind an ear, he pockets the sole picture he has of his Alpha. One he had slept with under his pillow every night since it had arrived in a wrinkled envelope, careful to keep it safe from the many prying eyes of his father's household. It was black and white, and Geralt was more shadow than form in that picture, but what he could see - the strong shoulders, a stern glare that looked out of a face that looked like it was chiselled out of marble, hair pushed back from his pale eyes - Jaskier thinks that this could be a face he could learn to love.

He filters out onto the platform with the last passengers on the train as the lamps were being lit. Geralt's face greets him from the nearest bench and in his arms is a sleeping girl.

"Hello." He says, a little breathless at the sight of the Alpha with the beautiful amber eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
